1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to generate an image with a mammography apparatus of the type having a radiation source, a digital radiation detector, and a support plate and a compression plate between which the breast is compressed during acquisition of an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most successful method for the examination of the female breast to determine possible suspicious lesions is mammography, either in the framework of a screening independent of suspicion or given an already present suspicion of breast cancer. For this purpose, it is known to use a mammography apparatus having an x-ray source and a digital radiation source as well as a support plate and a compression plate between which the breast is placed while the image is acquired, the breast being compressed by the vertically adjustable compression plate. The breast is located between the radiation source and the digital radiation detector so that a radiation image of the breast can be acquired. The sensitivity of the method is high. An additional clarification by extraction of a biopsy sample (thus a surgical procedure) typically ensues if a suspicious region in the acquired mammography image is detected. Not only is this a problematic stress for the patient, but also a significant cost is incurred. In order to improve the specificity of the diagnosis using the mammography image, and in order to differentiate a benign lesion from a malignant lesion, in cases of doubt various different methods are frequently used, for example ultrasound examinations, and optical radioscopy or a magnetic resonance examination. However, these methods likewise have disadvantages. Ultrasound examinations are time-consuming and must be conducted by the physician himself or herself. Optical radioscopy is less established as a method and not sufficiently specific, while magnetic resonance examinations are very cost-intensive and time-intensive.